


Nice Butt, Cupcake.

by Hyperionghost



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Butt, Good, M/M, NSFW, Oops, SO, TFTBL, okay this is my first work, sorry if its not goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionghost/pseuds/Hyperionghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has cameras implanted in rhys' room. After a long day of work for the kid, he comes home and... what? is he... dancing to Tik Tok by Kesha?  Well, this is going to be amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Butt, Cupcake.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. this is my first work aha.

The first thing Jack does after getting home everyday is take his clothes off, relax and watch Rhys through the cameras in his room. He usually sees him getting off to some weird thoughts going on in his head. he would know, he lived inside of that thing for a while. He always checks out his cute little ass in those small boxer briefs he wears. all of them range in colors from yellow to orange to hot pink. He always wondered how he got such tacky socks, too. 'Where does he even get those things?' He thinks, making a mental note on making jokes about them later. The cameras in his apartment have only just been installed a week ago and yet nothing interesting has happened like he thought it would. Same routine for a while. He watches him get off, make food and head straight to bed. "What a boring life." Doesn't the kid do anything interesting? The day finally comes and Rhys gets home, takes some of his clothes off and...What is he doing? 

Rhys puts on music. not any kind of music. he puts on tik tok by kesha. "Holy shit is the kid serious?" Jack is in tears now as Rhys is singing along perfectly. As if he listens to this everyday at work. Rhys is stripped down to his boxers and socks now as he turns up the volume and singing at the top of his lungs. He starts to dance. "Wow Rhys, Ill have to make fun of you for this later." Rhys looks like a cat who fell into a bathtub when he dances. Even if Rhys does dance terribly, Jack is still gonna check out his ass. 

Jack calls Rhys up and he answers. "hello?" "Hey Rhysie. Just wanted to say that you have a nice butt, cupcake. and maybe you can dance with me sometime instead of dancing to tik tok in your room by yourself." He hangs up and smirks as he watches Rhys' face fill with horror. Needless to say, Jack had a great night

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this was good haha. i tried though!!


End file.
